1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface of a body exposed to circumfluent fluid with elevations protruding from the base surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is already known that bodies exposed to circumfluent flows such as the external skin of airplanes are provided with fine waves, that is with corresponding relativly small elevations protruding from the base surface. In this way, a surface with an overall more favorable flow is obtained.
On the other hand, it is known, for example from the German utility model DE 90 13 099 U, that rotors can be provided in wave form to absorb energy from a flowing medium or to release energy to a flowing medium. The corresponding undulation of the rotor can substantially improve its efficiency.